


black sports bras and cameo boxers

by staygaytabulous



Series: drabbles and such; unfinished, but maybe not forever... [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, I LIKE GIRLS OKAY, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an idea about fem!pete, fem!patrick, fem!frank, and fem!gerard in college</p>
            </blockquote>





	black sports bras and cameo boxers

fem!Pete and fem!Frank going around their college campus and fem!Patrick and fem!Gerard pinning after them sitting down at a nearby tree and like Pete has a soccer ball and is kicking it around, and Frankie tries to get to it as well but she's not very good at soccer and Pete's _only captain of one of the best female soccer teams around_ you know? and like, Frankie accidentally kicks it to high and it flies through the air and hits the spot of the tree right above Patricia and Gee and scares the shit out of them and Gee's awkward about getting up and getting the ball and hands it to frankie while Patricia is yelling at pete, all red in the face and hands on her hips because "Fucking- you- it's you! You're the one who spilled my coffee all over me last Wednesday! What right do you have to spill coffee on me and not even say your sorry? Also, you're apartment is right above mine and I do not like to be rudely awoken at five o-fucking-clock in the morning with you playing **Low** on repeat- which, by the way, is Bowie's worst album, so what the hell? why on repeat? I really think you shou-" and then Pete's interrupting her rant with a simple "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to spill coffee on you, I didn't think I did, really, I thought I'd only bump into you; say, would you mind me taking you out for another?" and Patricia getting all abash and shrinking into herself so Gee comes up behind her and pokes her head over her shoulder saying "Yes, she would love to, also, she, and me, we are both gonna be disappointed if this isn't a date, because seriously, she needs to get laid, she's been on my ass about every little thing for the past three months" and then Frankie comes up and says "What about you? go on coffee date with me, too?" and smirks at Gee "C'mon, no woman left behind, if Pete's somehow getting a date than at least let me have her date's hot best friend" and that's the story on how Gee sneaks out of her shared apartment with Patricia to go to Frankie's appartment down the road because apparently Pete and Patricia  _really_ hit it off and are now enjoy lots of loud quality time in Patricia's bedroom. Also lets not forget that when Gee sneaks to go to Frankie's apartment, Frankie's only wearing a black sports bra and a pair of cameo boxers. And Pete finds out that Patricia is really fucking adorable okay because she's got these light pink matching lacy bra and panties and pete's got a nipple piercing and Patricia is also really orally fixated- basically they have a really good time alone in Patricia's bedroom okay; but hey, at least she's off Frankie's back for forgetting to study for the next three weeks.


End file.
